Daughter of Madara Uchiha
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Naraku is dead but Kagomes journey is not over just yet when she finds out who she really is. Now she is transported Naruto's world has a new enemy that she has to stop and it happens to her father. Sasuke-Kagome-Itachi I rewrote the story
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

Four years before the battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju

Madara Uchiha was pacing back in forth outside of the delivery room. His wife Ruka Higurashi, twin sister of Midoriko, was having their first child and he was very nervous. Midoriko was in the room helping with the delivery. He kept quiet about his plans from his wife knowing she will disapprove of it and didn't want her to be stress but it seem that her sister had found out. He and Midoriko never could stand one another but they both kept quiet because they both love her sister dearly. If she was to tell Ruka of his plans he would have to kill her before that happens. The Higurashi clan where the last clan of Mikos and Monks and they were known to be powerful enough either destroy or control demons. At first, that's why he decided to marry Ruka but when time past he began to truly fall in love with her. After about forty minutes of pacing (not that he notice or cared) he stopped when heard a soft cry.

"Lord Uchiha." The Midwife said opening the door. "Congratulation, you have a healthy baby girl."

'Girl.' He thought, slightly shocked

He walked into the room and his wife to lying in the bed holding a bundle in her arms and couldn't help but smile down at them. But that smile faded when he saw Midoriko on the other side of the bed glaring at him. He glared back at her for a few seconds then went back looking at his wife and child with a smile.

"Darling, come and look at our beautiful little girl." Ruka smiled

She lifted their daughter up so he could hold her. He hesitated at first but carefully lifted her up. He looked down at his daughter and he was in awe. She defiantly had the features of an Uchiha, with the pale light skin and raven blue tint black hair, but she had her mother's sapphire blue that he loved so much.

"What's her name?" He asked

"I was thinking of Kagome." Ruka said

He looked back down at their daughter, who was cooing up at him with a big smile.

"Kagome Uchiha, its fits her perfectly." He smiled

* * *

The battle

Midoriko was running deep in the forest away from battle with four year old Kagome in her arms. Because of the battle with the Fox demon their clan was attacked by the enemies and her sister got killed in the process. She didn't want her niece to be a part of this world or part of the cursed Uchiha clan. She knew if they found out who she was they either kill her or use her as a weapon.

'I won't let that happen!' She shouted in thoughts

She had to hurry, she knew Madara was after her to try in stop her. She was in the clearing right next to a well and made the hand sighs for the jutsu to work. The well started to glow and a portal open.

"Good bye Kagome. I know in this new world you will be safe. I'll try and fine you." She said and dropped Kagome into the portal.

"**KAGOME!"**

* * *

Kagome eyes open and she shot up from her bed gasping. She sighed as she got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to pour cool water on her face. Once she did she looked into the mirror and it showed that her sapphire blue eyes switched to her Sharingan. She had to hide her secret from her adopted family for years and friends from feudal era. The only person that knew who she truly is was Sesshomaru. He found out because she activated her Sharingan so she could save Rin from a demon that tried to eat her. Once he found out he decided to train her secretly to improve her fighting and weapon skills. As an Uchiha she learned fast and was able to keep up with him for a year. In time he had look to her like a little sister he never had.

After she calmed down she took a deep breath and walked over to her adopted families rooms. The big battle with Naraku was coming soon and Kagome had made the decision that if she died in battle she didn't want them to suffer from her death. She activated the power of her Sharingan and erased all their memories of her. That include changing all the pictures they had and all the family videos. She went back to her room that didn't look like hers anymore and went through her empty closet to get her new bag with clothes, supply and hidden weapons. She then changed out of her pajamas and put on a blue top Hakama that had her clans crease on the back and sleeves, fish net sleeved shirt underneath, black leggings, a blue slash wrapped around waist the clans crease on it as well and black Jika-tabi shoes. She strapped on her quiver of arrows and bow on her back, strapped on her hip and leg weapon pouches and placed her twin metal fans tucked in the back of her slash. When she was ready she place her bag over her shoulder and exit through the window and hurried over to the well house. She entre the well house but stop so she can gave one last glace at the shrine house and whispered good bye before jumping in the well.

* * *

Tobi, who had let Mardara Uchiha take over, walked over to the old well that his daughter had disappeared in years ago. He had tried and search for the jutsu that Midoriko had used and found nothing but that didn't stopped him from trying.

"I won't stop looking, Kagome. I will fine you and bring you back to me." He said and then place a Tiger Lillie flower on the lips of the well. "Is there something that you needed Itachi?"

Itachi Uchiha came out of the shadows and walked over to Mardara.

"Pain had sent me to retrieve you because Deidara is ready to leave on his mission." Itachi said and then look at the flower. "Do you really think she is still alive?"

"Kagome was very precious to Ruka. Midoriko wouldn't aloud anything to happen to her." Mardara said and gritted his teeth when he said Midoriko's name.

Then he used the Flicker Jutsu and transported back to headquarters, leaving Itachi by himself with the well.

"Alive or not, I hope he doesn't fine you and bring you here in this cursed world of ours. I hope that where ever you are you're happy and free. Goodbye, lady Kagome." He said with a head bow and left as well.

* * *

By morning the Inuyasha and the rest of the gang stood by the well waiting for Kagome. But as time went by she never came and Inuyasha was getting impatient. He was about jump in until he smelt the stench of Naraku and the scent of demon blood. Shippo and Kilala smelt it too and the gang decide to find out what was happening. Miroku, Sango and Shippo road on Kilala tigress form in the air while Inuyasha followed them from below. When they were in the air, what they saw was not what they were expecting. Down below was a field of dead demons that worked with Naraku and what was moving right now was Naraku himself and he was fighting off something that was moving too fast for the human eye to see. The moving flash made one last move and pierced the half-breed's heart. When the flashed stopped moving the inu-group eyes widen in shock when they saw that it was Kagome.

"Kagome?" Sango asked

Kagome turned and they gasped when they saw that her normal eyes were red and black.

"Mama… is that…you?" Shippo nervously asked

Kagome smile as she deactivated her Sharingan and they turned back to her normal blue sapphire eyes.

"Yes Shippo its me." She said and sheathed her sword.

"Lady Kagome did you do…all of this." Miruko asked as he looked at the blood shed battle field.

Kagome was always a sweet girl that didn't like fighting or bloodshed so none of them could believe this was the same girl they once knew. Then Kagome went over to pick up Naraku's half of the Shikon Jewel and put them together.

"Yes, I did." She said "I knew the battle will be hard and I didn't anyone to get hurt."

"Kagome what happened to you?" Sango asked

"Nothing happen to me Sango. This is the real me." Kagome said looking at them. "This is the true me. I was never born in this world or the modern time. I lived in a world that controlled by ninjas. So by the time I was able to walk my true father trained and taught me everything I know about being a ninja. When I was four years old a battle happened and my aunt, who is actually Lady Midoriko herself, send me to this world for my safety."

"Do you actually expect us to believe that Midoriko is your aunt? That a bunch of crap. You're not even that strong enough to be related to her." Inuyasha said

"You are walking on thick ice, little brother." Sesshomaru said

Inuyasha and the gang turned to see the powerful dog demon himself with his group walking in the clearing.

"Hello big brother." Kagome bowed her head

Everyone gaped at what she said.

"Sister, you did a good job in destroy the filthy half-breed." Sesshomaru said and then turned to his half-brother with a glare. "You better show her some respect half-brother because she is far powerful than you and your clay-pot of a whore."

"No she not she just a copy!" Inuyasha shouted

"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha slammed to the ground. "You really are stupid you know that! I just explained that I wasn't from this world so that means that I am related to her what her so ever or her copy." She gave him a glare that Sesshomaru was proud of. "If you ever compare me to her again I won't be that same girl that will just take it. I will kill you."

Then she left with towards the Kaede's village with Sesshomaru and his group. Shippo follow after her along with Sango and Miruko, leaving behind a shock Inuyasha. He saw the look in her eyes and knew that she wasn't the same girl he met a year ago. The way her eyes had darkened proved it.

While everyone was celebrating Kagome went over to the well and sat down on the lip with her legs crisscrossed. She sighed and looked up at the stars that she use to do when she was a child. She thought that once the battle was over she will feel happy and get to live with her friends but she still felt like an outsider. She wanted to go home. Her true home. When she wished the jewel away Midoriko told her why she send her to this world and what her father had done in the past. Kagome didn't know what to believe because she always saw the good side of her father.

"Mama are you okay?"

She looked down and saw Shippo, Rin and Kilala looking up at her with a worry look on their face.

"I'm fine you guys. I just miss my family back home." She said

Shippo hopped on top her legs, Rin sat beside her and Kilala hopped on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Mama, can you sing us a song? Please." He asked

She smiled down at him and nodded. She decided to sing the song her mother used to sing to her.

'Come stop your crying,

It'll be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I'll be here don't you cry'

She then wrapped her arms around Rin and Shippo bringing them closer to her like her mother use to do. Sesshomaru came by to fine Rin and smiled at the scene before him as he listened.

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

'Come stop your crying,

It'll be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Don't listen to them

Cause what so they know

We need each other

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together!

Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Yes, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Always, always.'

Shippo and Rin were sleeping soundly next to her and everything was peaceful until Kagome, Sesshomaru and Kilala sensed Kikyo nearby. Kagome grabbed a hold of the children jumped in out of the way when an arrow was shot at her. The clay pot bitch came into view notching another arrow at Kagome.

"I want my soul back you worthless copy." Kikyo hissed

"Like I told Inuyasha I am not your copy so technically you took a soul that wasn't even yours to begin with." Kagome glared as she activate her Sharingan and then look at the children. "Go back to the village and stay there."

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and he took her took safety knowing very well that Kagome can take care of herself. Shippo and Kilala were about to follow but ran back to Kagome when Inuyasha appeared. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha is here by his unfree will because the way his eyes look at her and she didn't want Shippo to get hurt while she's fighting. So seeing that the well close by she decided to jump in and hope to keep him safe in the modern era while she comes back and deal with the clay whore. When she jumped in her eyes widen when the blue glow light that surrounded her turned bright orange. The same color orange she saw when Midoriko send her. She was going home.


	2. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

When the light disappeared Kagome jumped out of the well and saw that they weren't in either the modern era or feudal era.

"Mama, where are we?" Shippo asked

"I not sure yet." Kagome said

Kagome walked through the forest, following one of the paths that were by the well, with Shippo and Kilala on her shoulders. She continued walking till she sensed a demonic aura and a familiar one too. Kilala jumped off Kagomes' shoulder and transformed into her big form. Kagome and Shippo jumped on her back and flew in the air following the demonic aura. In the air they spotted people on a bridge down below and they looked like they were in a battle. In the middle Kagome spotted the familiar aura and saw that a blonde hair boy was forming into a fox demon. A very powerful one.

"Mama that boy is nine tail fox demon. I can sense it." Shippo said "I've heard of them before but never seen them. My father told that's powers one of all of our kind."

"I see. Kilala get us closer!" Kagome said

Kilala flew a little closer to the battle and when Kagome saw that the boy's tail was growing a fifth she notch bow and released her arrow. It hit the ground next to the boys' feet and put a barrier surrounded him. The fox demon was angry at the barrier and started to slash at it.

"Kurama!"

The nine tails fox froze when he heard his old name that hasn't been used in centuries. Kagome jumped off of Kilala and landed next to the nine tail fox and when he saw her his eyes widen.

"**Ka-go-me."**

_Flashback…_

_Kurama (in his human form) was walking in the forest, minding his own business when he felt something grabbed his tails. He growled and looked at the soon to be dead person and only saw a two years old girl, with fair skin, black raven hair and blue eyes burying her face in his tails._

"_Fluffy!" the child squealed_

_Kurama narrowed his eyes and lifted his tails up to make her let go and she fell on the ground. She fell on her butt and she started to cry. Kurama winced. Didn't want the kit to cry so picked up the baby and lifted her up in the air and caught her. By two or three tries the little girl started laughing. He smiled himself at the site but it faded when he heard another person laughing. He turned around and saw the beautiful High Priestess Ruka Higurashi._

"_I never knew you were good with children Lord Kurama." Ruka smiled_

_Kurama smiled as well for he always had a soft spot for the oldest Higurashi twin sister. She had a heart of gold and put other needs before her own. Everyone always thought Midoriko was the strongest of the twins when it was truly Ruka._

"_Lady Higurashi, a pleasure to meet you out and about." Kurama said and put down the two year old. "I'm should have known, since she has the same eyes as you, that she's yours then."_

"_Yes, her name is Kagome." Ruka smiled and picked up Kagome. "Kagome this is a good friend of mama's, his name is Kurama."_

"_Ku-ra-ma." Kagome sound it out._

_Kurama smiled again._

"_Okay Kagome it time to go back home before papa gets home. It was nice seeing you again Lord Kurama. Bye." Ruka said and headed back to her village._

"_Bye, bye Kurama." Kagome waved over her mothers' shoulder._

_End of flashback…_

"**Kagome… Higurashi… Uchiha."** Kurama said through Narutos' voice

Yamato, Sakura, Kabuto and even Sai were surprise to hear that there was another Uchiha member and that the nine tail fox knew her. Orochimaru on the other hand didn't seem too surprise since he had heard about the legendary daughter that Madara Uchiha had. He was actually smiling darkly at Kagome. She felt his gaze on her and turn to him with a cold glare that she learned from Sesshomaru but then turned back to Kurama with a gentle smile.

"It has been so long Lord Kurama. But I see that you are not in your true body." Kagome said with a sad smile "What has happened?"

Kurama looked at Kagome with sad eyes, not sure how to tell her that it was her fathers' fault and how he used him to destroy a village for his own purpose. He looked back at the snake when he heard him coming forward and pulled Kagome behind him.

"**Now is not the time to talk Kagome. We'll talk later after I deal with this parasite."** Kurama said

Orochimaru smirked as he walked forward but stopped when something sting his face. He saw Kagome notching her bow with another arrow.

"That was a warning. Next time I will kill." Kagome said in a deadly tone.

Kurama smirked; she was just like her mother. Orochimaru smiled and backed away.

"Kabuto, we're leaving." He said and then vanished

Kabuto followed with a smirk himself and disappeared. Yamato let out a sigh in relief and then looked back at the young girl who was an Uchiha.

'Is it possible? That there's another Uchiha.' He thought

"Mama, mama."

He looked up and saw that there was a large cat in the air with a little boy on it.

'Does that boy have a tail?' He raised a brow

"Its okay Kilala you can come down now." Kagome said

The cat came down and the Shippo jumped in Kagomes arms before Kilala turned back into her smaller form.

"That guy kind a reminded me of Naraku." Shippo said

"Same here." Kagome said

"**Mama?"** Kurama raised a bow and narrowed his eyes at the idea that she was a mother at a young age.

"Kurama this Shippo, my adopted son. I took him in when a year ago when his parents died." Kagome said "Shippo this is an old friend of mine, Lord Kurama."

"Hi Kurama." Shippo smiled

Kurama smirked 'She's just like her mother.'

"**I must give back Naruto his body. We'll talk later. But remember I will always protect you when you need me."** He said

She looked into his eyes and saw that they chance from red to blue eyes. Naruto felt dizzy and black out. Kagome caught him just in time before he fell on the ground.

"Naruto!" a female voice shouted

She looked over her shoulder and saw a girl with pink hair running over towards them.

"It's alright, letting Kurama take over must have taken a lot of his strength." Kagome said "He just needs some rest."

"The names Kagome right?" Yamato asked

Kagome nodded "Yes, Kagome Higurashi Uchiha."

"I'm captain Yamato." He said "This Sakura Haruno, Sai and the boy you're holding his Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet." Sakura smiled

Kagome smiled back and turn the boy who was obviously giving her a fake smile.

"So how is it possible? It is known that there are only two Uchiha members left. Both males." Sai said

"You said Higurashi? As in the Higurashi clan from the land of the heavens?" Yamato asked

"Yes my mother name is Ruka Higurashi. My father is Madara Uchiha." Kagome said

"Madara Uchiha? He has been dead for over a hundred years." Yamato said

"A hundred years?" Kagome whispered "Has it been that long."

"Maybe time is different when you travel from the other world." Shippo said

"You travel to a different world?" Sakura said

"It's kind of a long story." Kagome said

"Well if you don't mind miss you can tell us when we're on our way to Orochimaru hideout." Yamato said slugging Naruto over his shoulder

"Normally I wouldn't travel with people I don't know but since the only person I know in this world in trap inside the boy. I guess I could tag a long for a little bit." Kagome said

Kilala jumped on Kagome shoulder and they were off to Orochimaru hideout.

.

.

Orochimaru and Kabuto had return to the hideout hours later. They came inside the training room where Sasuke was waiting for them.

"Your late." He growled

"Sorry Sasuke but we just found out some very interesting news." Orochimaru said

"It appears that you and Itachi aren't the last of the Uchiha clan." Kabuto smirked pushing up his glasses "There is another. A female one."

Sasuke look at them with curiosity.

"Not only does she have the Uchiha blood in her but she is also a priestess. A very powerful one at that." Orochimaru licked his lips and shivered in delight when he felt her powers sting him.

"I want to see her for myself and see if its true." Sasuke said

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon. She was with Narutos group when we found her. There's a chance she'll come with them." Kabuto said

Sasuke 'Hn' and then left to train with Orochimaru. In his mind, he couldn't wait to see this so call female Uchiha and wonder if it was true then maybe he could rebuild his clan with her. He just has be patient and wait for her to come.


	3. Chapter3

**I do not own**

Kagome followed the group back to the village hidden in the leaves and she saw the gloomy looks on Naruto and Sakura faces. She couldn't blame them, their mission went badly.

They were able to find Orochimaru's hideout and found out that Sai was a spy to assassin Sasuke. Naruto had somehow managed to change Sai's mind and he tried help them out. Sai was the first one to fine Sasuke and a big explosion happen. When Sai was in the clearing Sakura was the first to rush over to him, still unable to trust him. She froze in her spot when she heard a voice and then Naruto rushed over when she said Sasukes' name. Kagome and Yamato walked in after them when the voice asked if Kakashi was there too.

"Sorry, but Kakashi couldn't make it." Yamato said "I'm here in his stead. We of Team Kakashi are here to take you back to Konoha."

But Sasuke wasn't even listen to him, his eyes was only focus on Kagome who stared back. Kagome could feel him staring down at her but didn't back down and looked away. She stood her ground and gave him a glare that only an Uchiha can give. Sasuke smirked and jumped down right in front of her.

"So you're Kagome Uchiha." He said

"Kagome Higurashi Uchiha, wise ass." Kagome glared

"Sasuke leave Kagome out of this she has nothing to do this!" Naruto yelled

Sasuke only glanced at them for a second before looking back at Kagome who activated her sharingan at the same time he did. Kagome quickly took out her sword when he attacks her with his. The others tried to help out but Sasuke brushed them off and kept his eye on Kagome. She was good. She matched his speed, strength and the same level of power of the sharingan. He never lost his smirk the whole time and it was both freaking her out and annoying. His next move was what she and the others weren't expecting him to do. He kissed her. Kagome blushed but anger took over and was striking to kill him. Sasuke was amused by her reaction but sadly for him it was over when Orochimaru intervene.

"That will be enough for now." Orochimaru said

"Go away." Sasuke narrowed his eyes 'How dare he interfere with my fun with my future bride.'

Kagome sensed someone behind her and she quickly did a round kick and she hit Kabuto in the face.

"So much for trying to take you by force." Kabuto said whipping off the blood from his mouth. "You are a true Uchiha."

"Don't ever underestimate me." Kagome glared

Sasuke smirked again at her comment.

"This won't be the last you see of us young priestess. We will meet again and you will be mine." Orochimaru darkly smirked at her which made Sasuke glared harder at him for that comment and they disappeared again.

.

.

Kagome sighed at that memory. She was glade that Shippo and Kilala were somewhere else safe and sound. They enter the village and Kagome was surprise on how big it was. They ended up heading to the Hokage's office and Kagome was introduced to Lady Tsunade the fifth hokage.

"The legendary daughter of Madara Uchiha. So you do exist." Tsunade said

"I didn't think my birth was a legend." Kagome nervously smiled

"My grandfather, the first hokage, had told me about you and your mothers' clan. You were only a baby back then." Tsunade said with a sad smile. "He felt terrible about her death. My grandmother and your mother were good friends back then. He had hoped that you survived somehow. I'm glade you're alive but I'm a bit surprise that you're still young."

"It's quite an interesting story but I can only tell you when we are in private." Kagome said while giving a quick glance at Sai.

After hearing about Danzo Kagome couldn't trust him with her secret to keep from his leader. Tsunade saw this and understood her meaning. Once she excused the others, expected Yamato, Kagome had told them her story. She knew it will be hard for them to believe her but it's not like it's the first time. She remembered how Inuyasha and the others were like when she told them that she was from the future. It took some time for them to except her story and Tsunade had made her a citizen of the Konoha. She gave her a key to an apartment for her to stay in and Kagome and family left to their new home.

Time has passed and Kagome had made a new life in Konoha with Shippo and Kilala. Being tested on her skills and strength Kagome was able to make Jonin and a medical ninja. She had made great friends with everyone in the village. Naruto was like a big brother to Shippo since they both like pulling pranks and Karuma was able to teach him a few tricks of his own. She got along with Ino, TenTen and Hinata. Sakura she wasn't too sure on because how distances she was and always giving her dark looks when she thinks Kagomes not looking. From what Naruto told Kagome she has had a crush on Sasuke since they were kids and after since she witness that kiss he gave her Sakura was bit on the envy side of her. She sighed thinking that she that to deal with another Kikyo. The guys in the group were great too, even with Sai who was coming out of his shell little by little. It made her laugh when she caught him trying to learn about making friends by books. She kind of felt sorry for the guy who never learned to have any emotion. She also got to meet the legendary Kakashi and the other sensei's she had heard about from the gang.

She was coming back from her mission with Kilala and decided to take a short break and stopped at small tea spot. When she came in she didn't notice the two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. Itachis' eyes landed on Kagome immediately when she first walked in. Deidara always said that he couldn't appreciate the beauty in art the way he could but after looking at her she was art to his eyes. She was a beauty. Then his eye narrowed when two chunin ninjas from another land walked by her table and tried to hit on her.

"Hey babe, what's cute kunoichi like you doing here by yourself?" One man said

"Go away." Kagome said without even looking at them and just drank her tea.

"Now that's not nic…" The other man was about grab her arm but with quick reflexives she flipped him over and knock him out.

The other guy got mad and tried to strike her but before she could do anything the guy was thrown out of the tea shop. The man looked at the person he was about to take down but then he turn to fear when he saw that it was the rouge ninja Itachi Uchiha.

"I believe the lady said to leave." Itachi said

"Y..y..yeah sure." The man said and ran away with his friend behind him

"I could've handled it." Kagome smiled

Itachi turned to looked at her and couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"I could tell that you could but it would've been un-gentleman like to not help." He said

"I guess you're right. Thank you, my name is Kagome." She said

He took her hand into his and kissed it. He mentally smirk when he saw her blush.

"Itachi." He said

'Where have I heard that name from?' She thought

Then she looked outside and saw that it was getting late.

"Sorry but I must be leaving, it was nice meeting you." She said "Hopefully we'll meet again."

"Likewise." He smiled

She bowed her head at him and left with Kilala on her shoulder. When she left Itachis' eyes widen when he saw the Uchiha crests mark on the back of her clothing.

'Kagome? It couldn't be. Could it?' He thought


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

**A/N: A little heads up this chapter with will have a little Kagome and Gaara in it but only because he's one of my favorites and third hot guy.**

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about that girl Kagome. It had been months since he last seen her and he could still smell her scent, the sweet scent of plum blossoms and wet rain. Just thinking about her and how far away she was made his heartache. But remembering what Orochimaru said to her he was also glad. Someone as pure and beautiful as Kagome shouldn't be around someone as dark and evil like Orochimaru. Who knew what would happen if that snake had his hands on her. It took all of Sasuke's self-control to not kill him then and there when he said that was going to make Kagome his. That was not going to happen. Not if Sasuke has anything to say about it. He was ready. He was powerful enough now.

Hours later he had finally killed the snake and left Orochimarus' hideout. He went to assemble his team. His first stop was to get Suigetsu and then had to go get the sword that once belonged to Zabuza. Next stop was to get Karin and she turned him down at first but when Suigetsu left she quickly locked the door.

"Okay, I'll come." She said seductively and then sat down next to him with a blush. "If you really want me to, Sasuke, I will follow you."

"What are you doing?" He asked "Are you always this impulsive?" 'Why do all girls act like this?' He thought and then he mentally smirked at the thought of Kagome when they first met. 'Well not all girls.'

"No, I've put a lot of thought into this." She said "You're right. I'm fed up with guarding this place anyway"

They then heard the door handle jiggle Karin wanted to make this fast.

"Hey…get back." Sasuke said trying to push her away when she got closer to him. 'The only girl I want this close is Kagome.'

"Listen…why don't we do this alone? Just the two of us?" Karin said "Suigetsu won't do anything for you…not really."

Guessing that Suigetsu got fed up he sliced down the door and then Karin backed away from Sasuke quickly much to Sasukes' likeness.

"C'mon, Sasuke. Let's go. I take it Karin is staying here?" Suigetsu said

"Actually, it looks like she's coming after all." Sasuke said in a board tone 'Now all we have to do is get Jugo.'

As they were leaving Sasuke couldn't help but wonder Kagome was doing right now and that Naruto or any other male keeping their hands to themselves.

.

.

In Suna…

She didn't know if she could take it anymore. All their staring and whispering reminded her of the feudal era when the inu gang would walk in a village. It made her brow twitched a little each time she heard them whisper. She didn't understand why. Yeah sure she is walking with Lord Gaara, the Kazekage of the village, but she didn't see the big deal, they were just walking. Okay scratch that. Yes, she found him handsome and all but she wasn't that kind of a girl.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" Gaara asked

"Yeah, I just can't stand being the center of attention. It's kind of irritating." Kagome sighed "How do you handle it?"

Gaara smirked and turned away to hide a small blush.

"I hope you and your son enjoyed your time in Suna." He said as they watch Shippo riding on Kilala.

"Yes we did. It was nice to meet you and everyone else." Kagome smiled

They were by the entrance when they stopped.

"Well I must head back home now it was an honor to meet you Lord Gaara." She said when she bowed her head

"Gaara." He said

She smiled "Alright Gaara."

That smile made his heart beat faster and then he did something that shocked them both. He kissed her on the cheek and they both blushed.

"Have a safe journey Kagome." He said

"I will, thank you. Bye." She said

She mounted on Kilala with Shippo and gave Gaara one last look before they headed in the air.

"They just keep coming huh mama." Shippo laughed

Kagome said nothing but blush even more.

"Now let's see next we have to go to the land of waterfalls. There has been a strange illness happening there so where could we stop for the night?" Kagome said as she looked at the map. "Okay, there's a village that has a hot springs nearby, you want to stop there?"

"Okay mama." He smiled

They manage to get there before nightfall and the Kagome check themselves in. She had written her report to Lady Tsunade, telling her where she was and will write to her later when she gets to the Village. Shippo was already sleeping so she decided to hit the hot springs leaving Kilala to watch over her son. It was nice and relaxing but her mood damper a bit because of a girl with red hair kept trying to go over to the boy's side of the hot spring.

'Oh great a female Miruko.' She thought with an anime sweat drop and then sighed. "I wonder how they are all doing right now."

.

After finally getting Karin away from the boy's hot springs Sasuke was able to relax. They had a few days till they reached the northern hideout and ever since Karin had join his team he has been feeling really stress out. He was surprise he hasn't killed her yet.

"I wonder how they are all doing right now."

His eyes opened and head snapped towards the woman's hot springs.

'Is it?' He thought 'Is it her?'

He swam a little closer to the wall and listen.

"Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku must be really worried right now. I probably should send a message telling them that Shippo, Kilala and I are okay." Kagome said "Inuyasha, how are you doing right now. Have you finally broken out of that clay pot bitch of yours spell? Are you now looking for me hopping to apologize to me once again and try to make me fall in love with you? I will forgive for all that you have done but…I will never go back with you again. I won't let you break my heart again."

Sasuke clench his hands tightly that it turned white. 'How dare someone toy around my Kagomes' heart? Whoever this Inuyasha is he better not show his face around here because if he does I'll kill him.'

He sensed her leaving the hot springs and he followed. He followed her till she reached her room and he smirked.

"Sleep well Kagome. See you tomorrow because you're not getting away from me this time." He whispered

The next morning Kagome sensed someone else in her room and she was about to take out her kunai out from under her pillow…

"You can relax, I'm not going to harm you." A voice said

She knew that voice. She looked up and saw Sasuke Uchiha at the table with breakfast on it and Shippo was by his side eating and Kilala on Sasukes' lap. Kagome glared but she knew that if Kilala didn't attack him yet it must mean two things. Either she didn't fine him a threat or he put a genjutsu on her. She got up and sat down.

"So…since I don't sense snake man nearby I assume you're by yourself." Kagome said as she placed food on her plate.

"He's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore." He said

"Mama, I'm done with breakfast. Can I watch t.v please?" Shippo asked

"Yes sweetie but after you freshen up first and pack your stuff." She smiled

"Okay mama." Shippo said and went to the bathroom

"So who's the father?" Sasuke said looking away from her with a glare

"Am I sensing a little jealousy?" Kagome smirked

He glared at her with a growl and she just laughed.

"Oh please you have to do a little better than that. My adopted brother's glare is far intimidating than yours." She giggled and then smiled "He's my adopted son. His parents died right in front of him. Me and a friend of mine found him and helped avenged his father. I guess that's something you two have in common."

He gave her a confuse look and she rolled her eyes.

"Naruto told me about your clan and that's why you left the village." Kagome said

"Don't you mean our clan." He said

"Okay I may be an Uchiha but that is only part of me. So tell me, why are you here?" She asked

"I want you to join my team." He said


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his answer and then smirked when he just glared at her.

"Is this a way to ask a girl to go out with you?" She joked "You need a little more work with that." Then she continued laughing.

"Are you finished?" He asked dryly

"Almost." She let out a few more giggles before she sober. "Now what makes you think I will join your team? I'm not willing on betraying the leaf village just because you ask me."

"I can tell from our last fight that you are strong. If you stay with them they'll just hold you back." He said

"Sorry, but my loyalty is to Lady Tsunade. Besides I'm not going to go in another battle between two brothers that hate each other. Been there, done that." She said

"Would that someone be Inuyasha?" He asked with a glared

"Great, now you're listening to my personally conversation. Stalker." She muttered and rolled her eyes. "Yes it was and before you jump to any conclusion he is nothing more than a friend now. Look there is nothing that you can say or do that will make me change my mind. So just save it."

He knew that was the truth. She was stubborn as an Uchiha. Then they sensed someone at the door and Sasuke groaned and mentally slapped his face knowing who it is. The door was slammed open and Kagome saw that it was the same red head girl from before. Kilala hissed at the girl and hurried over to Kagome side while still glaring at the new girl.

"Sasuke there you are! What the hell is taking you so long?!" Karin shouted and then glared at Kagome. "And who the hell is she!?"

"Well don't you work fast Sasuke?" Kagome smirked

"She is just a team mate, nothing more." He said glaring at Karin and then smirked at Kagome. "Besides I thought you knew that you are already my girl."

"Since when did I agree to become your girlfriend!" Kagome shouted

"The moment I kissed you and claimed you as mine." He smirked

Kagome would have slapped him right there if Shippo didn't come out of the bathroom.

"All clean mama." Shippo said

He then saw Karin at the door and hurried over to his mother side. Kagome held him in her arms while Kilala was on her shoulder and then she stood up.

"You have my answer Sasuke so I suggest that you and your…stalker…can leave now." Kagome said

"What'd you call me…" Karin sneered

"Shut it Karin. We're leaving." Sasuke said

Karin grumbled and left first. Sasuke was about to leave too but then stop at the door before he turned around.

"Just a little warning, keep a watch out for these people that call themselves the Akatsuki. They are dangerous people." He said before he left.

Kagome sighed in annoyance.

'Why do these things always happens to me?' She thought

.

.

.

Two days later Kagome had finished her mission in the lands of waterfall and now they were heading home. It was raining right now and Kagome wished she could smile since always loved the rain but for some reason she felt something bad was going to happen. It didn't take them long to reach the village but when they got to the gate she saw Naruto and a few others were about to leave.

"Naruto, what's going on?" She asked

"Kagome! Glade to see that you're back." Naruto smiled "Hey Shippo my man, give me high five."

Shippo jump up to high fived him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello master Kakashi, big mission today?" She asked

"Nice to see you to Kagome. Yes actually, we are going after an Akatsuki member who is known as Itachi Uchiha." Kakashi said

She mentally gasp when he said that name but thanks to Sesshomarus training she was able to mask her face from the surprise. Then she remember that guy she met at the tea house a few weeks ago that had the same name.

'That why he sounded so familiar.' She thought 'Itachi Uchiha was the second survivor of the Uchiha massacre and he was the one that killed them all.'

"Would you like me to come along with you guys? I can be of some assistance." She asked

"Actually we were hoping to run into you. I know that you just got back you're your mission but your skills can be of great help to us." Kakashi said

"What do you think you guys? You want to come along or would you like to stay home until I come back?" She asked Shippo and Kilala

"I'll go wherever you go mama." Shippo smiled

Kilala mew in agreement.

"All right, people! Let's go!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah!" Shippo shout in excitement on his shoulder

"I think the rain's perfect for cooling down those who are a bit too fired up." Kiba said "Ow…Kagome."

"What are you saying about my son?" Kagome glared as she pulled hard on his ear.

"Ow…sorry…I'm sorry Kagome." Kiba whined

Shippo laughed and stick his tongue out at the dog ninja but stopped quickly when Kagome gave him a look. So he just nervously smile back at her.

Hours had passed by and the rain had finally stopped when they finally reach their destination. When they landed Kakashi explained the planned that they are all going to start and search a 5 km radius in all directions. If they hadn't found anything they'll move on to another center point and search another 5km radius. Sakura was worried about this plan and thought it was too dangerous to slip up since they won't be able to use their comm units. That's when Kakashi used his dog summoning jutsu and explain that they will be they're voice and ears for them. Everyone had two dogs with them except for Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Yamato and Kagome. Naruto was going with Yamato, Hinata and a big bulldog because he was a target for the Akatsuki. Kakashi and Kiba had their own because they were used to working with ninja dogs.

"Uh…why doesn't Kagome have one?" Naruto asked

"Kilala is just as good as any ninja dog." Kagome said "And twice as fierce as well as twice of cuteness."

That got the ninja dogs whine a little.

"Aw come on you're all cute in your own way." Kagome smiled as she pet a few of them.

"Listen up, everyone. Our first priority is finding and tracking Sasuke's scent." Kakashi said "Kagome already told us where he was last time but wasn't sure where he was heading. Then next is the Akatsuki…either way, if you find someone confirm his or her location and return to this spot."

Everyone agreed to the plan and then they split up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

In the Akatsuki hideout, the Akatsuki had just finished sealing another tail beast when Zetsu came in.

"You won't believe what else I have gathered." White Zetsu said

"**It would seem that there is another Uchiha. A female one it seems." **Black Zetsu said

"Oh really I thought there was only two." Tobi said "Who is this mystery girl?"

Itachi tensed a little, hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"From what I gather her name is Kagome Higurashi Uchiha." White Zetsu said

"**Daughter of Madara Uchiha."** Black Zetsu said

That almost brought Madara to take over Tobi's body again but he was able to restrain himself. He couldn't believe it. His daughter. His beloved little girl was here and alive. He had to find her.

"So where is she, this Kagome Uchiha?" Tobi asked

Itachi glared at Tobi, knowing very well what Madara was thinking. He won't let it happen. He won't let Kagome get involved in this life.

"**She seems to be a new medic ninja in the leaf village." **Black Zetsu said

"And she is with the nine tails' Jinchuriki team led by Kakashi." White Zetsu said

Tobi glanced at Pain and the said leader seemed to know what Madara was thinking.

"Bring her here. With her priestess powers from her mothers' side she could be some of use to us." Pain said

Itachi eyes harden and clenched his fists, trying to control his anger. He had to find her before Madara did.

.

.

.

It's been hours since Kagome had been searching for Itachi or Sasuke and still nothing. It wasn't until she felt a large amount of charka ahead and there was an explosion. She was about to turn around and head back until she sensed another aura close by. It was Itachi's aura. She had Kilala land in the trees that were close and told Shippo and her to stay there until she comes back. Then she activated her sharingan just in case it turns ugly. As if he knew that she was already there she found him just standing there in her direction.

"Itachi Uchiha." She said

"Kagome Higurashi Uchiha." He said and then bowed his head. "It is an honor to meet you again."

"I wish I could say the same thing." She said sadly "Why are you here? You had to know by now that your brother is looking for you. And so is the leaf village."

"I'm here to warn you Kagome. Your father is looking for you and when he fines you he will use your powers for his own plans." He said "He is the one that is after the tail beast so he can control them and used them for his own destruction to rule our world."

"Why are you warning me?" She asked

"Because you shouldn't be involved in this life. You may be an Uchiha but you're also an Higurashi. You weren't cruse with our tainted bloodline." He said walking up towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You are Pure and innocent. Purer than anything I have ever seen and don't want that to be taken."

Kagome couldn't help but blush at the closeness.

"I'm not as innocent as you think. I have killed before but it was to protect those that I care about." She said softly and looked down

"That is what being a shinobi is all about." He said as he caress her cheek

She looked back up at him with a small smile and he smiled back her. A true smile that he hasn't done in a long time. This young woman was able to bring back the good in him in such a short time. He leaned down and was about to kiss her until they both sensed her father aura heading there way. He quickly pulled her behind him and stood protectively in front of her when her father appeared.

"Ah Itachi, I see you've found her before I did." Madara said

"You are not taking her Madara. I won't let you corrupt her for your own gain." Itachi glared

"You dare stand against me." Madara glared

"I will do everything in my power to protect her from you." Itachi said

He got into fight stance and Madara did the same.

"So be it. Once I take your eyes I would gladly take Sasukes' next." Madara taunted "This won't be long."

He was going to attack until something sharp cut his cheek. He looked up to see a fan spinning around and went back to Kagomes' hand.

"I won't let you harm anyone father. If what they say about you is true then I will stop you." Kagome said as she took out her second fan.

"I see your aunt has been running her mouth. It does not matter. Once I erase your memory of her you will see things my way. And we will rule this world together as father and daughter." Madara said

.

.

.

With Naruto and the group they all met up around the crater when they felt the power and the explosion.

"There's evidence Sasuke was here until just before we arrived." Sakura said

"There's a trace of his scent. Plus a bunch of others." Kiba said as he sniffed around

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"By the look of this crater, a battle was fought here." Shino said

One of the dogs sniffed around.

"Just as I suspected. One of the other scents is identical to the one I detected in the city." The dog said

That caught Sakura by surprise.

"Sasuke is not traveling alone. He's got a companion." The dog said

As they were explain that it was possible that Sasuke has his own team Kakashi notice Kagomes absents.

"Has anybody seen Kagome, Shippo and Kilala?" He asked

Naruto looked around saw that they weren't among the group. He knows that Kagome's senses were ten times stronger than any of theirs and would have sensed the explosion and look to it. Something was not right.

.

.

.

The battle was a close call and they have managed to injure Madara just in time to retreat. Itachi had Kilala and Shippo follow him as he was carrying an unconscious and exhausted Kagome. She used all her energy and power to fight off her father but it was still no match for him.

"Is mama going to be okay?" Shippo asked as he rode on Kilala

"She just needs some rest." Itachi said "I'm going to take you to a hideout where you can stay and rest."

"Will that bad man fine us there?" Shippo asked worriedly

Itachi turned his head to him with a small smile. "Don't worry you and your mother will safe with me."

Shippo couldn't help but smile and felt at ease at that. At first he was worried because from everyone in the leaf had said he supposed to be the bad guy but from what he saw it looks like they were wrong. He may have done some bad things but it looks like he did them for good reasons.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

Itachi had just arrived at the Uchiha secret hideout and placed Kagome in a spare room. He couldn't help but smile down at her peaceful face. After removing her weapons he placed the covers over her and went to get the boy and cat demon something to drink and eat. When he came back he smirked when he saw the boy asleep and curled up next to his mother. He shook his head in amusement and put the tray of food to the side. Then he heard Kilala mew and started rubbing her head against his leg. He reached down and started to scratch her head a little, which earned him a purr. Then she hissed a little when she sensed an intruder nearby. Itachi sensed it too and knew that it was Kisame. He almost forgotten that he had to face his little brother soon and he told Kisame to be a look out. He sighed before placing his cold emotionless face on and got up to leave.

"Stay here and guard them while I'm gone." Itachi ordered Kilala

Even though she only takes orders from Sango and Kagome she mewed in agreement. Seeing that the demon cat understood him he shut the door and headed to the throne room to wait for his little brother.

.

.

.

Sasuke and his team finally made it to the hideout and they were greeted by Kisame that was standing guard by the entrance.

"Only Sasuke, alone, beyond this point, please." Kisame said "Itachi's orders. The rest of you are welcome to wait here."

"That's fine by me." Sasuke said "Besides, we were only traveling as a cell in order to prevent interference so all right."

Karin didn't like the sound of that.

"No Sasuke!" She said "Let's take him down and go in together!"

"I have no interest in fighting you but if you insist on forcing your way pass me the gloves will come off kids." Kisame said

"Karin and the rest of you, wait here." Sasuke ordered "This is my vendetta."

Not waiting to hear her protest he went passed the rouge Mist Ninja and hurried inside. He followed his brothers' chakra and found him in some kind of throne room. When he saw Itachi sitting on a throne like he was some kind of king he couldn't help but glare at him.

"Those Sharingan…how much can you actually see?" Itachi asked tauntingly

"How much can I see with these? What I'm seeing right now, Itachi, is you dead at my feet." Sasuke glared

His face may be stone right now but inside Itachi felt really hurt and sadness by this but he knew he deserved it.

"Me, dead at your feet, eh." Itachi said "Well then…" With quick speed he was now standing behind Sasuke. His back to Sasuke's back. "Let's get to it."

.

.

.

It felt like hours when Kagome finally woke up and she could sense a battle happening. She knew it was Itachi and Sasuke fighting one another. Knowing well that this is what her father wanted she had to stop them from killing each other. She got up from her bed and started moving even though she still felt weak. Shippo and Kilala had tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. She followed their auras to a throne room with the celling blown off and above her she saw Sasuke in some kind of demonic form and Itachi was doing his best to defend himself. What made things worst was that she could sense Itachi getting closer to death. She had to something to save him.

Still out of charka she used her spiritual powers to leap on top of the building. Though that was probably the worst thing she did because she started to feel a little dizzy. Itachi was the first one to sense her presence.

"Kagome." He whispered

Suddenly something inside of him was trying to take over. It wanted to break out and hurry to her side to take her away somewhere safe.

"Itachi." She said

The dizzy spells happened again and she started to lose her balance, which made her fall.

"Mama!" Shippo cried

Whatever that feeling was it took over and dived down to catch her. Sasuke finally saw her and his heart ached when he saw her fall so he tried to catch her as well. But he stopped in his tracks from what he saw. When Itachi caught her, two large black feather wings shot out from his back. Kagome felt the familiar demon aura and looked up at Itachi to see his eye sockets were black, still with the Sharingan. He had a red tattoo of the Sharingan of his forehead, red feather tattoos on both of his cheeks, his teeth had fangs, and she could feel his claw hands.

.

.

.

_Flash back…_

"_Kagome sweetie, there is something that you must know about the Kekkei Genkai gene." Ruka said to little Kagome. They were on the top of the highest tower of their mansion, looking at the beautiful view before them. "The reason why those with the gene are so powerful is because they are born with demon blood."_

"_Really?" Kagome said cutely "So does that mean daddy's part demon?"_

_Ruka nodded with a smile._

"_But it's a secret that they don't know. The Uchiha bloodline comes from the Raven demon clans. Wise and powerful creatures they are." Ruka said "But even though their demon side is locked away deep inside there is one way for them to finally break free. And it's very rare for it to happen."_

"_What's that mommy?" Kagome asked_

"_It's when they fine their love one. Their soulmate." Ruka said "Once they fine their soulmates the demon blood starts resurfacing and breaks free to protect the ones they love. Love can be the most powerful thing in the world Kagome…even to a demon."_

_._

_._

_._

'Itachi.' She thought as she looked at him in awe. 'I'm…I'm your soulmate.'

They landed on the ground and Itachi placed her feet on the ground but still kept his arms around her.

"Are you all right?" He asked

Kagome nodded

Then he lifted one of his hands up and saw that it has changed. Not only that but his sight…his sight was better. He no longer feels the pain anymore and the blindness was gone. In fact he could see, hear, and smell things ten times better.

"Get your hands off of her." Sasuke growled as he landed on the ground.

Itachi glanced at his little brother with his new eyes and Sasuke was a little scared of them. But he never let it showed on his face.

"What are you?" He whispered

Itachi looked at Sasuke's curse seal with a glare and then placed Kagome behind him.

"Stay behind me. This won't take long." He said low enough for only her to hear

"Itachi, he's your brother. You can't kill him." She said

"That was never my intention my love. Before you came in my life I was ready to die by my brothers' hands." He said "Save him from that snakes plans and accept my death. But now that you're here I have a purpose in life once again. But first I must finish my first task."

He looked at the snakes mark with another sharp glare. He will free his brother from the snake and leave with Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Sasuke couldn't help but glare at his brother for standing close to Kagome. He didn't understand why she was there but wanted to get her somewhere safe. When the rain started to fall from the sky and the sound of thunder appeared he smirked. Knowing that his plan from earlier had worked. He created his lighting jutsu and flew in the air.

"This jutsu guides the lightning striking down from the heavens. In short, I merely direct its powers towards you." He said and raised his arm up in the air. "This jutsu is Kirin…"

Kagome and Itachi's eyes widen a little when they saw a dragon made of lightning.

"Begone with the Thunder-cli." Sasuke said

Itachi saw the attack heading his way and pushed Kagome far out of harm's way. But she saw it too and was able to place a barrier around Shippo, Kilala and herself before it hit. When she couldn't see anything her heart clenched out of worry but when she was able to sense his aura she was able to relax. The smoke finally cleared and Sasuke couldn't believe it. Itachi was still alive and standing in the same place. He had no scratch on him or any sign of injuries.

"Is that all little brother? I would admit, if it wasn't for this form I probably wouldn't be standing still." Itachi said and then held out his right hand and showed him the lightning ball floating. "I could have easily avoided it but something was telling me not to and do this. I was able to control the element and form it into this, truly amazing."

He then pointed his hand to the side with the lightning ball and release the power. It hit one of the walls and almost took down the whole building.

"Now it's my turn." He said while thinking. 'And finally free you from him.'

Kagome gasp at what she saw and knew what he was going to use. The Susano'o jutsu. She only saw her father used it once. It was supposed to be the strongest jutsu in the Uchiha clan. But with his demonic powers it made it stronger and bigger too. When she saw Sasuke struggling a little, like his body was in pain, white snakes shot out of his shoulder and started growing bigger and bigger.

"What's that mama?" Shippo asked

"It feels like that snake Orochimaru." She glared

"Yes, Kagome, it is. This is his art of the Eight-Headed Serpent." He said

The snakes started to attack him but the Susano'o sliced down the heads one by one. Then one grew out again and it had Orochimaru appeared from its mouth.

"You got to be kidding me." She glared

"This is it! This is what I've been waiting for! Thanks to you, Sasuke's repressing chakra is gone!" Orochimaru yelled in excitement "Now I can take over the child's body and…"

Before he could finished his sentence the Susano'o sword struck him in the chest.

"Heh, heh…you think such a puny attack can take the likes on me down." Orochimaru said and gasped as he feel himself getting weaker. "This sword is it…The Totsuka Blade?"

"What's the Totsuka Blade?" Shippo asked

"The Totsuka Blade is a spirit blade that has no physical form. It's known as the Sakegari Blade, the sword of sealing." Kagome said " My mother told me stories about it. It is said to trap and seal those it pierce in a Genjutsu world of drunken stupor for all times. The blade itself is imbued with sealing jutsu and is a variant of the Kusanagi Blade."

The Susano'o had just sealed the snake away and free Sasuke from the mark.

"It is done." Itachi said

Sasuke then stumbled to the ground and was trying to catch his breath. Seeing his brother was safe he going to tell his brother the truth but when he sensed Madara close by he knew he had to get Kagome to safety. He took Kagome in his arms as she was caring Shippo and Kilala in hers' and was about to leave until Sasuke got up and tried to attack him again. Itachi was able to trap him in a genjutsu and took off in the air.

It wasn't until nightfall that they landed and was far always from the hideout. They were able to fine a hot spring inn to stay the night there. Thanks to Kagome's help she was able to help him hide his wings and turned his eyes back to normal. She had just put Shippo to sleep and had left to fine Itachi. She found him in the hot spring waterfall looking at his reflection. After blushing she was about to leave until she felt a hand grabbing hers and she looked down to see that is was Itachi.

'I didn't even hear him or sense him move.' She thought

Then with quick speed he pulled her in the hot spring with him even with her clothes on. Normally she would be yelling right now and tried to get out. But for some reason she didn't. She felt safe in his arms and she didn't want to be away from him. She looked up at his beautiful face with a smile and wind blew through his hair. When she saw his pointy ears she couldn't help herself and started rubbing them. It shocked him at first but sighed heavenly when she did. So much that he didn't notice that he was purring. Kagome heard it and couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't know Raven demons can purr." She teased

Itachi blushed in embarrassment but he shrugged it off. He pulled her down with him as he sat down in the water with her in his lap.

"This is something I didn't know about our heritage. This is all new." He said as he looked at his demon hand

"My mother told me the demon blood was sealed inside them and that it could only be reawaken when they fine their true mates." She explained

He placed his hand on her cheek and started caressing her face.

"Does this mean you are my true mate, Kagome?" He asked

She nodded with her eyes close as she could feel her demonic side trying to appeared on her face and when she opened her eyes they were just like his.

"And you are mine, Itachi." She said

Itachi lean his forehead against hers' and inhaled her scent as she inhaled his. Her body shivered in delight and she could feel her body heat up inside her (and it wasn't because of the water). She didn't understand what was going on but she knew that wouldn't be able to stop herself. Taking her into his arms Itachi took them to a meadow field that was close to the inn and lay her down. The moon light shined upon the field as clothes were scatter everywhere and two bodies were merge together.

Hours later through the night Madara heard demonic roars and he growled in anger. Knowing very well that it was mating session and knew Itachi had just claimed his daughter as a mate. He didn't care if they were true mates no one takes his daughter away from him. Not again.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

Itachi was the first to wake up and saw that they were at the inn and had no idea how they ended back here. He looked down at his beautiful mate who was trying to snuggle close to him to get warm and smiled. He lay back down and brought her closer to him. Burying his face into her hair and inhale her scent. He was normally an early person but after what happened last night he knew that she needed some rest. As he laid there he thought about the life he wanted for her and their adopted son. She was so perfect and caring that he knew that his mother would have loved her. Just thinking about his mother clenched his heart with guilt.

Then he started to think about what would have happened if that day never came to be. If there was another way. He would have brought Kagome home and introduce her to the family. His mom would have gushed over her and would be happy that he found someone. He knew his father would have approved because she was an Uchiha. Even though he wouldn't have cared what he thought. Maybe his brother wouldn't be in love with her and looked at her like a sister. Sadly he could only dream of it and was able to fall back to sleep with his mate in his arms.

.

.

.

Sasuke looked up at the sky with a glare as he remembered what Madara told him last night. Everything about the Uchiha clan and why that night happened. He forgave his brother but still hated him for taking Kagome away. He had to find a way to bring her back. But it seems that his plans for that will have to wait for now. He was brought out of his thought when he was called for a meeting with Madara and the others. He sat down at the head of the chair and waited for them to speak.

"You said you want to destroy Konoha, but how? What's your plan?" Madara asked

"The elders must die. The orders I basically don't care about either way." Sasuke shrugged

"If you aim high, the ones below will shield them. It's not going to be easy and you four Taka aren't strong enough alone." Kisame said

"Master Kisame…you shouldn't underestimate us. We haven't settled that game we started the other day. So let me show you my real…" Suigestsu said

"Stop it, Suigestsu." Jugo said, knowing what he was up to.

But it didn't matter Suigestsu still went to attack Kisame. Since he didn't have time for their childish act right now Madara stopped him.

"Sasuke, you lack control." Madara said "And you expect me to give you my blessing to court my daughter."

Sasuke glared

"Sasuke…what do you want to do?" Jugo asked

"Fine…do as you will Suigestsu. But know that you can't win against him yet." Sasuke said

That made Kisame smirked in amusement and Suigestsu to glare at him.

"We share common interests." Madara said "So…Taka shall coordinate and move with Akatsuki."

"And what's in it for us?" Sasuke asked

"We'll share the Beji with you." Madara said and then gritted his teeth at his next sentence. "And my daughter hand in marriage."

Sasuke smirked at that and Karin glared. Then Madara went on telling them about the Biju since they knew nothing about them.

"However, if you betray the Akatsuki, you'll have to die." He threatened

"There are nine Biju in total. So far we Akatsuki have collected seven of them. Just two remain." Kisame said

"We'll split them between us…that'll be our immediate goal." Madara said

"You don't have nine tails yet, huh." Sasuke said

"The Akatsuki shall hunt Naruto. Taka you take the other." Madara said

With Itachi out of the way they could finally attack Konoha.

.

.

.

Itachi woke up again from his sleep and saw that Kagome wasn't there. He would have panic if didn't hear her laughing outside. After putting on some sweat pants and but on a robe he went out to join her, Shippo and Kilala. He smiled as he saw Shippo playing with Kilala and Kagome was watching them. So he sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her to bring her close to his chest. She smiled as he started to purr when he nuzzle his nose against the mating mark he gave her.

"I would have thought you wouldn't be able to walk after last night." He smirked in a whisper so Shippo wouldn't hear.

"Healing abilities comes in handy it seems." She smirked and lean against him with her eyes close. "This feels…nice."

"It could be like this forever. I can build a home for us somewhere in the mountains where we could roam free, where no one will bother us." He said "We could make our own family where Shippo could have brothers and sisters."

"That sounds nice…but…what about the Leaf Village?" She said and turned her head to look at him. "My father is still looking for Kurama. And both he and Naruto are my friends. He would try and destroy the village to get him and I won't let that happen. They are our friends and that is our home. We can't turn back from it."

"I understand my love. If you want, we will go back and save them." He said and kissed her forehead. "But first…I believe we have to train these demon sides of ours. We get them under control and we might have a chance in defeating your father."

Kagome hummed at the thought and she had an idea. After breakfast and getting dress Kagome took them to the well. There was only one person she knew that could help them with their situation. Placing a hand on the well it started to glow. She took Shippo in one arm and Kilala jumped on her shoulder, Kagome turned to her mate.

"Do you trust me?" She asked and held out her hand

He took it without a second thought.

"With my life." He said

They climbed on the lips of the well and jumped down. The blue glow surrounded them till they landed at the bottom of the well. Itachi picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the well.

"Lady Kagome, Shippo, Kilala, you're back." A little girl voice said

After Itachi placed his mate down a little girl around 12 years old ran over to Kagome and hugged her.

"I was so worried that you were gone forever." The girl cried

"It's okay Rin. It's okay." Kagome said, calming the girl down

When he sensed a really strong present coming towards them he quickly stood in front of his family and unleashed his Sharingan.

"Itachi, it's okay. He won't hurt us." Kagome smiled

She walked around him and saw the powerful dog demon lord.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, I'm back." She said

"Miko." Sesshomaru nodded "You are different now. You and this man have the same scent."

"Yes I am. And that's why I've return. I need your help." She said


End file.
